Lost and Found
by FlameEternal
Summary: Someone from Byakuya's past comes back and along with her forgotten memories and hurt feelings resurface that he thought he finally lost. Byakuyaxoc Sorry no good at summaries and my first fanfic so don't criticize harshly and please comment. enjoy


So this is my very first fanfic so tell me what you think of this and if i get a lot of good reviews i'll continue the story, if not i'll drop it.

Oh yeah, and i own nothing except my character and some plot ^^

**The OC**

· Hikari (last name unknown for now)

o Age: Unknown but about Yoruichi's age

o Birthday: July 25

o Height: 164 cm. (5'4"); Weight: 43 kg (95 lbs)

o Hair: Shoulder-length black hair in a bob style [short in the back, long in the front so that they her hair reaches her shoulders], hair changes for bankai

o Eyes: Blue, when in Bankai eyes change color [you'll find out what color when we get there]

o Zanpakutō: Hikari no futago no ōji (means Twin princes of light) [twin blades], to activate say "Akaruku kagayaku! Hikari no futago!" (Shine brightly, Twins of Light) , Bankai is Doragon kōgō no hikari (light of the dragon empress) where you are the Dragon Empress and two HUGE golden dragons appear [they are your swords], souls of your zanpakutō are male; second only to Yoruichi at shunpo "Flash step princess"; she is also a master at kido

o Personality: Happy, gets along with people easily, loves to drink, when in battle is like a different person

o Outfit: Her Shihakushō has sleeves up to elbows and bellow out ward that flow to the tips of her fingers and it ends at her knees, the bottom ends at her mid thighs and has cuts on the sides that go up to the bottom of her hips; her obi sash is red with gold designs; she wears a sort of black spandex shorts underneath that end at about two inches above her knees

**Summary**

Even after all these years, he tried to forget, to move on, and just when he thought he had finally lost all of those memories, she comes back, bringing to life those thought-to-be-dead feelings he would rather forget. Someone from Byakuya's past comes back and along with her forgotten memories and hurt feelings resurface that he thought he finally lost.

Chapter 1: Memories

\- Start Dream -

_"Well, well, if it isn't little Bya-kun," a woman with short black hair said, the 6th Division sash on her right upper arm._

_"Hey, Hikari-san! I'm not _that_ little anymore!" a young boy with black hair who looked like he had just entered teen hood complained, huffing and looking away from the woman's direction, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "I 'm sure i grew a few inches!"_

_"Even if you did, you're still an inch or so shorter than me," the woman, Hikari, giggled._

_With the blush, the boy looked in her direction, "At least i'm taller than Yoruichi-san! and don't make fun of me!"_

_"It's okay Byakuya, I'm only teasing i'm sure soon enough you'll be _towering _over me," Hikari smiled._

_The boy, Byakuya, smiled and his blush grew._

_\- Scene Change -_

_"Byakuya!" Get away from here Right NOW!" Hikari screams as she fights, head on, the Vasto-Lorde._

_"B-but I want to help!" said boy yells back as he tries to attack the hollow from behind. _

_Just as Byakuya was about to land his hit, the Vasto-Lorde disappears from his view and ended up behind him, about to strike his sword in the boys heart. Byakuya shocked from the sudden move stays still right in the way of the hit, but he was pushed away at the last minute and ended up on the ground. He looks up to see Hikari with the Vasto-Lorde's sword sliced in her chest. He stays on the ground shocked, not comprehending what was happeneing._

_He reaches his trembling hand up to the woman, "H-Hikari?"_

_"Go Byakuya," she whispers as she slides the sword out of her chest and kicks the Vasto-Lorde into the air. "GO!"_

_The young man scrambles to his feet and hurries to the others to get help for Hikari but just as he finds someone and points to where Hikari is fighting the Vasto-Lorde in there sky-battle still gravely injured, a bright light engulfs both the woman and hollow before they both fall from the sky. Byakuya flash steps to where she was about to fall and catches her holding her close to him._

_"Ne, B-Byakuya… don't make that face 'kay?" she says breathing hard but smiling up at the young man._

_The young man trembles as he holds the woman, "But look at you..," he resons as tears start to fall from his eyes. He, then, stares shocked at her as she starts to deteriorate. "W-what's happening?! Hikari?!"_

_"I guess my new *cough* kido worked huh?" she smiles and closes her eyes._

_"What do you mean new kido?! Hikari! What did you do!?" The man become more panicked as she disappears more and more from his arms._

_"I made a kido *cough* that will send the enemy to an alternate world *cough* and they can't come back but the user *cough* goes with that enemy…" she replies calmly like she's not going to disappear in the next few seconds_

_Byakuya just stares at her, tears staining his face as she is becoming more and more transparent. He doesn't notice when Yoruichi drops to her knees in tear, he doesn't notice when the Vasto-Lorde disappears, he doesn't even notice the rain falling softly on him and the body he holds closely against him, only on the woman he holds in his arms, disappearing with every passing second. "Why?" he asks softly, "why did you do it? Why?"_

_The woman finally opens her eyes and brings her hand to the young man's cheek. "Because, Byakuya," she says as she finally becomes transparent from view, "because we'll see each other again…" _

_After those words are said her body finally disappears from his hold. Byakuya stares at the empty space in his arms before closing his eyes and throwing his head back to yell into the dark, cloudy sky as the rain falls softly over the loss of his first love._

\- End Dream -

Byakuya wakes up from his sleep, panting and sweating, his clothes clinging to his body very uncomfortably. He raises his hands up to rub his face of sleep and sweat. Looking around he realizes it was only a dream when he sees the familiar surroundings of his room in the Kuchiki manor

"Why only now do these memories come up?" he silently asks himself as he raises himself out of bed to go to his bathroom.

Once he enters he turns on the sink and splashes cold water on his face to clean off the sweat still clinging to his forehead before deciding that taking a shower would be a better choice. He removes his clothes before standing under the shower head and taking a cold shower. A few minutes later he comes out of the bathroom, only a towel tied around his waist before going to his closet and taking out his usual uniform he acquired after becoming 6th Division captain and putting it on. When he is finally ready and have fixed his hair into its usual style, putting on the _kenseikan_ with one on top of his head and another two on the right side, he exits his room

_'I don't have time to think about the past. *sigh* Oh, well back to work for today' _Byakuya exits the Kuchiki grounds and heads for the 6th Division building to go to his office and finish his paperwork for the day.


End file.
